Derro
Millennia ago, a group of stout folk with a love of and talent for magic were shunned by the Ædar and, fearing persecution and punishment for preferring the arcane over the forge, migrated from Barak-Alorak into the Deepdark, the deepest reaches beneath the surface of Tanicus. They wanted to live in peace, free of the distrusting glances of their kin. They got far more than they sought. In the dark, those folk discovered something... something terrible and infernal. Fearing for their lives and lusting for greater magical power, they eventually let go of their past honor and pledged themselves fully to this demonic force, allowing it to bend their will and twist their magic. They forsook to craft of the Great Art and chose instead to draw their power directly from the infernal realms, bringing more and more denizens of those vile places into the world as they surrendered their souls. When they finally encountered their Ædar cousins again, these Derro, or "Fallen" in the Khazid tongue, were all but unrecognizable. Perverse little warlocks whose bodies are worn from the power they wield, the Derro seek nothing more than to sow chaos among the dark places under the mountains. Long believed destroyed or at least sealed away in the Deepdark never to return, the Derro have recently found their way out to cause chaos among their kin, especially the Gnomes whose central city of Bromel lies close to their borders. Derro have pale skin and white or gray hair, often dyed orange by warlocks to mimic the fires of their demonic masters. Their eyes are large, dark, and oily in color. They grow mustaches, but eschew beards, as the latter reminds them too much of their Ædar "tormentors." Game Information Derro are a vile and evil race without exception, tainted with plane-touched madness, and are not suitable as Player Characters. In addition to Dwarven Common Traits (except where noted therein), you gain the following features: *Size. Derro are shorter than the Ædar and must slimmer. They usually stand between 3-1/2 and 4 feet tall. They make up for their shortness by using muck and jelly to raise their hair as high as possible. Your size is Small. *Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score is increased by 1. *Madness of the Deep. Derro are insane. Their long communion with demons and other fell creatures have tainted the race with an inherent madness. As a result, you are immune to Tasha's hideous laughter, crown of madness, confusion and similar magical effects. *Sneaky Degenerates. Derro are stealthy, treacherous creatures. You gain proficiency in the Stealth skill. *Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. *Derro Magic. You know the minor illusion cantrip, but it is limited to sound-based effects. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the thunderwave spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the darkness spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Derro as Monsters The following is the Monster Manual entry for a typical Derro warrior. Dwarf, Derro Medium humanoid (dwarf), chaotic evil Armor Class 15 (studded leather) Hit Points 16 (3d8 + 3) Speed 25 ft. Attribute Scores *Str 11 (+0) *Dex 16 (+3) *Con 13 (+1) *Int 10 (+0) *Wis 6 (-2) *Cha 16 (+3) Basic Characteristics Saving Throws Cha +5 Skills Deception +5, Stealth +5 Condition Immunities charmed Senses blindsight 30 ft. (cannot function if deafened), darkvision 15 ft., passive Perception 8 Languages Common, Dwarf Challenge 2 (450 XP) Features *'Innate Spellcasting.' All derro have access to some basic magical abilities, shown below. When saving throws are required, the DC is Charisma-based (based DC 13). **Cantrips (at will): minor illusion (limited to sound-based effects only) **1st Level (1/day): thunderwave **2nd level (1/day): darkness *'Madness.' Whenever a derro is required to make a Wisdom saving throw, it can make a Charisma saving throw instead. Derro cannot be affected by spells what inflict madness-like effects, including Tasha's hideous laughter, crown of madness, and confusion, as well as similar spells at the DM's discretion. *'Sneak Attack.' Any time a derro has advantage on its attack roll while using a ranged or finesse weapon, it deals an additional 1d6 damage. *'Sunlight Sensitivity.' Derro have disadvantage on all attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight while in sunlight. Additionally, for every three hours of exposure to sunlight, the derro suffers 1 level of exhaustion. The derro recovers from 1 level of exhaustion for each full day spent in darkness. Actions *'Shortsword.' Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage. *'Hand Crossbow.' Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 30/120, one target. Hit: 6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage. Derro use poison on their crossbow bolts; the target suffers an additional 6 (2d6) damage and is poisoned until the end of their next turn unless the target makes a successful DC 13 Constitution saving throw. The target takes no damage on a successful save, but is poisoned until the end of their next turn as their body fights off the toxin. Dwarf, Derro Savant Medium humanoid (dwarf), chaotic evil Armor Class 14 (studded leather) Hit Points 39 (6d8 + 12) Speed 25 ft. Attribute Scores *Str 11 (+0) *Dex 15 (+2) *Con 14 (+2) *Int 12 (+1) *Wis 5 (-3) *Cha 18 (+4) Basic Characteristics Saving Throws Cha +6 Skills Deception +5, Perception -1, Stealth +5 Condition Immunities charmed, frightened Senses blindsight 30 ft. (cannot function if deafened), darkvision 15 ft., passive Perception 9 Languages Common, Dwarf Challenge 4 (1,100 XP) Features *'Devil's Sight.' The derro savant's darkvision is not impeded by magical darkness. *'Innate Spellcasting.' All derro have access to some basic magical abilities, shown below. When saving throws are required, the DC is Charisma-based (based DC 13). **Cantrips (at will): blade ward, eldritch blast, minor illusion (limited to sound-based effects only) **1st Level (1/day): thunderwave **2nd level (1/day): darkness A derro savant can also cast the following spells using 3rd level spell slots: arms of Hadar, burning hands, crown of madness, hellish rebuke, hunger of Hadar, scorching ray, ''and fireball. Once the savant has cast two of these spells in this manner, it must complete a short or long rest to recover those spell slots. *'Madness.' Whenever a derro is required to make a Wisdom saving throw, it can make a Charisma saving throw instead. Derro cannot be affected by spells what inflict madness-like effects, including ''Tasha's hideous laughter, crown of madness, and confusion, as well as similar spells at the DM's discretion. *'One with the Shadows.' While in an area of dim light or darkness, a derro savant can use its action to become invisible until it moves or takes an action or reaction. *'Otherworldly Patron.' Derro savants are warlocks bound to a Fiend patron. This relationship grants the savant access to the following abilities: - Dark One's Blessing. When a savant reduces a hostile creature to 0 hit points, it gains 10 (Charisma Modifier + Warlock level) temporary hit points. These temporary hit points last until lost, replaced, or until the savant completes a short or long rest. - Dark One's Own Luck. '''When making an ability check or saving throw, the savant may call upon its fiendish patron to roll a d10 and add it to the roll. This can be done after seeing the initial roll but before the results are determined. Once this feature has been used, it cannot be used again until the savant has completed a short or long rest. - '''Pact of the Blade. The savant has a blade dedicated to its patron, usually its secori ''(shortsword) or a magical equivalent. This blade can be summoned from or dismissed to an extradimensional space accessible by the savant at any time. If the weapon was not magical prior to becoming a pact weapon, it becomes magical for overcoming resistance to non-magical damage. If more than 5 feet from the savant for 1 minute, if dispelled, or if the savant dies, the savant's pact weapon disappears. *'Sneak Attack.' Any time a derro has advantage on its attack roll while using a ranged or finesse weapon, it deals an additional 1d6 damage. *'Sunlight Sensitivity.' Derro have disadvantage on all attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight while in sunlight. Additionally, for every three hours of exposure to sunlight, the derro suffers 1 level of exhaustion. The derro recovers from 1 level of exhaustion for each full day spent in darkness. Actions *'Thirsting Blade.' When taking the Attack action in melee, the savant can make two attacks with its pact weapon (shortsword). *'Shortsword.' ''Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage. *'Hand Crossbow.' Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 30/120, one target. Hit: 6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage. Derro use poison on their crossbow bolts; the target suffers an additional 6 (2d6) damage and is poisoned until the end of their next turn unless the target makes a successful DC 13 Constitution saving throw. The target takes no damage on a successful save, but is poisoned until the end of their next turn as their body fights off the toxin. Back to MonstersCategory:Races Category:Monsters